The beginning of a species
by alleeycaatt
Summary: Ever heard of a vampire-werewolf hybrid? Yeah, nobody has has. That is.. until Charlie Rivera was born.


THE HYBRID BACKGROUND

Hybrids specifically are a crossbreed between two or more different supernatural species. Charlie is a cross between a Werewolf and a Vampire. These particular hybrids are among some of the most powerful creatures and types of hybrids in existence, having both the powers of a werewolf and vampire. There isn't any of these specific species around considering the two types are known foes... until now. Some hybrids are able to transform other werewolves into hybrids, whereas others, like Char, can transform humans into either vampires or werewolves.

A Werewolf-Vampire hybrid posses both strengths and weaknesses of the two supernatural races they acquire. Specifically though they have the unique power that only their breed has which is day-walking and being able to turn into a wolf form without the Full Moon's influence. Other than that, hybrids posses superhuman powers like speed and strength from their wolf side, and incredibly keen senses where they can hear for miles and see in total darkness taken from their vampire side. Charlie though, also had the ability to heal herself from any cut, stab, gun shot, bite, etc. That is, of course, unless there was an instance where someone tried to kill her in one of the two ways that vampires or werewolves can actually die.. but that is a very hard scenario.

A vampire-werewolf hybrid can get their nutrition from three things: blood or flesh, human or animal. Animal flesh is the most common but the least appealing and subsequently many lose their way and drink human blood. Charlie sometimes as a treat likes to feast on small animals, and otherwise endulges in bloodbags. Luckily she only feasts on living flesh every so often, so she has not lost her humanity to this day. Hybrids can also suppress their bloodlust to a degree by taking drugs or consuming alcohol. There are ways to tell what Char has recently eaten - when she eats human or animal flesh, then her eyes turn gold. If she drinks human or animal blood, her eyes turn red and if she eats vampire flesh then her eyes glow blue. Werewolf-vampire hybrids are excellent predators as they can even hunt vampires without being detected.

Hybrids use both their hands and their teeth. Their bites can easily sever the limbs of their opponent.. hybrids teeth are known to be able to cut through any skin as well as ripping out someones throat without any trouble or hesitance. Their grappling can tear off limbs and is known as a better way to fight than just going for the kill (mostly inexperienced hybrids and newborns do so). Despite their nature, hybrids are also capable of human feelings, such as love, beauty, protection, compassion, caring, respect, self-control, empathy and remorse.

The emotions of hybrids are far more intense than the emotions of any other creature in existence. Anger, depression, happiness, love, sadness, etc. are more powerful and much more overwhelming than when they were human or werewolves. Since Charlie was born a hybrid, she doesn't know any different than the way her emotions always have been. That's why she tries her hardest to close everyone out and reject anyone interested in becoming part of her life. She doesn't want to feel any of the extreme emotions that she knows are easily brought to the surface. She's experienced in her lifetime a couple of those instances, and the fact that she cannot shake them is _exactly_ why she acts the way she does now. Additionally, the **sire bond** for a hybrid is very real. It's stronger for hybrids than it is for normal vampires, and this bond allows whoever the hybrid transforms to give direct and indirect order in order to prove its loyalty. Charlie has yet to transform anyone in her life to a hybrid, vampire, or werewolf. She doesn't want to take on the responsibility of taking care of someone when most of the time she can't even take care of herself. Although, she's definitely been curious as to what it'd be like to _have_ that control over someone.

THE BIRTH OF THE HYBRID.

Charlie Ray Rivera was born August 7th of 1900. Overall that makes her a one hundred and fourteen year old hybrid with the zodiac sign of a Leo. Being a Leo gives her the obvious traits of confidence, ambition, generosity, and loyalty... but that also means she's domineering, melodramatic, stubborn, and vain. Those negative traits stand out a lot more than the positives, that's for sure. She never understood her background as a hybrid, since she was the first of her breed - but by some lucky miracle she was able to grow up like a normal human until she turned twenty-one. Then she stopped. She's now one hundred and fourteen years old and still looking like she's the best age to be. Talk about a blessing, huh?

Being born a hybrid was something that wasn't known to happen.. although with the hybrid species they can be created, but being born one allows her to experience traits that nobody else who was turned to a hybrid experienced. Not any supernatural species knew about this kind of creature existing from birth. Therefore, this made her the _**first**_ of her kind. Char was born to a mother vampire (Ryleigh) and a father werewolf (Kyle), and went against all odds and was born a healthy baby girl – although her mother had the most complicated pregnancy and due to the complications and the known impossibility of birthing a hybrid, she had unfortunately died during the pregnancy. Vampires and werewolves were never meant to get along in the supernatural society so their love was forbidden and as soon as it was found out by others they were shunned, and the two lovebirds had to flee as soon as possible and continuously travel to remain off the radar. It wasn't that bad overall for the two since they got to experience a lot of beautiful sights and meet all kinds of people and other supernatural creatures, but it did get to be a tad overwhelming sometimes. When they found out about the pregnancy, not only were Ryleigh and Kyle astonished that it even was possible, but it made it a lot harder to continue traveling although they knew what they had to do to keep their unborn and themselves safe.

Ryleigh struggled from the second month of her pregnancy and onward. At first, it wasn't so bad.. she didn't think there would be any differences as she progressed throughout. She was wrong. Imagine growing this type of creature inside you. Charlie grew so much faster than a normal human being grows inside the womb. Cut back about half of a normal pregnancy, and that's how it worked. Ryleigh couldn't handle the shock her body got put through from the baby growing so rapidly, and if she were a werewolf carrying the hybrid baby - it wouldn't work. The only reason she's making it is _because_ of the ability to heal herself. The wolf side of Charlie would come out, and tear Ryleigh up to devastating amounts causing so much excrutiating pain and damage internally. The vampire side of Charlie caused Ryleigh to be **CONSTANTLY** craving blood therefore having to feed on animals whenever they were available but if for some reason they weren't or she couldn't find an animal large enough to quench her thirst then she'd sometimes slip up and feed on humans when Kyle wasn't there to notice so that he didn't scold her for it. Blood bags just weren't enough for her anymore – she needed _more_ and since they were always relocating it was hard to keep up on the supply that she, the baby and Kyle all needed. Ryleigh didn't want to let Kyle know how desperate she was for her cravings and was therefore turning into the worst thing that a vampire could turn into.. she became someone nobody would want to be around.. bloodthirsty for human flesh and as soon as she lost that control, she changed as a person and became more irritable and violent therefore needing that warm, flesh blood directly from a human constantly. Can you imagine getting attacked by a pregnanct vampire viscious, and thirsty for your blood? Kyle didn't notice too much, he just assumed that her irritablity and thirst when he saw it for animals was from the hormones of the pregnancy. He didn't think much of it and Ryleigh was doing a pretty good job at sneaking the feeings of humans.

Cold flashes. Hot sweats. Passing out. Groaning, tossing, turning, crying, screaming. Char's father watched as his entire world seemed to be crashing while his wife was falling apart phsyically, emotionally and in other ways that he clearly didn't even know about. As time passed after what seemed like the longest pregnancy ever to Ryleigh, it happened. The baby was early of course than any normal baby would be, but it was fully grown. She was going into labor and seeing as there wasn't any way she could go to a hospital to have the baby, she started the process right where they were at that time. Surrounded by beautiful mountains, no civilization for miles, with the perfect amount of clouds spread throughout the sky, the sun shining brightly. The wind was blowing at the perfect temperature so that Ryleigh could get a cold gust every so often.. which would've been great - _if she wasn't too far gone_. The labor was tragic, and Ryleigh could barely push once she got to the end.. she couldn't keep her eyes open. She slowly kept fading in and out of consciousness while Kyle pushed her the best he could to stay awake and keep pushing. He did everything he could to try to keep her strong and to prevent her from giving up. Eventually when Ryleigh was so close to birthing her beautiful chid, she stopped. She stopped breathing completely, and suddenly her eyes shut and was making no movement. At that point Char was more than halfway born so Kyle helped her along the rest of the way. Next thing he knew, he was holding his newborn baby girl and wrapping her up tightly in his arms.

At that point, heartbroken, Kyle knew what he had to do. He had to let Ryleigh go and take the proper measures to ensure his newborn baby girl was safe, secure and healthy with _**just**_ her father the rest of her life. Reality hit. This was a chance that they knew they were taking when they decided to go through with the pregnancy and birth of their baby. Kyle, with tears gushing from his eyes as he felt the pain of losing his wife throughout his entire body - chills, aches, sickening butterflies, stomach churning - kissed her forehead and said his goodbye. ' _Don't worry, I will do everything I can to raise this beautiful baby the way she deserves. You did amazing, my love. She will know how strong you are for the rest of her life._ ' He whispered gently and warmly in her ear. Kyle then cut the umbilical cord and sat there admiring his newborn. Any normal human or supernatural being would look at this child and feel weird and maybe even somewhat disgusted considering she was covered with an excessive amount of hair due to the wolf in her and her vampire teeth were already slightly showing. It would take a quite a while before she could fully control her shifting between the two, so Kyle had a lot of work to do with her as she grew. This random showing of the different sides of her hybrid blood may openly show at any time when she's still young, so Kyle had to make it a point to keep up the constant traveling that he had to do with his wife. Tears streaming down his face while gently brushing his thumb across his daughters cheek, he periodically wiped his tears with his arm and tried to convince himself he was strong at that moment. He had to be. He had a lot of protecting to do especially since if anyone found out who, or better yet, _WHAT_ she was.. anything could happen. With the tears slightly decreasing the flow from his eyes, he started to embrace his surroundings. He smiled at this moment of emotional confusion. Grief, but admiration. Love, but pain. Death, but life. There she was. Charlie Ray Rivera.


End file.
